The betrayed (Remake)
by Spartan5271
Summary: This is a remake of the first betrayed fanfic I made. Ash x Hatsune. Ash is told to give up on his dreams and runs away from home. 7 years later, Ash returns a different man and is set on a little payback.
1. Chapter 1

Pain. That was all our 16 year old friend felt. He felt the pain of those who he loved betraying him. From Brock who was a brother to him, from Dawn who was like a sister, from Max who was like an annoying brother, from his oldest friend Gary, from Misty and May who he liked for a while, and the worst, from his own damn mom. He was not alone to feel the pain however. He had his Squirtle, Bulbasaur, Charizard, Pidgeot, his new Riolu that he caught at mikupolis, and his best pal Pikachu. He was currently riding on top of Pidgeot thinking of where to go. And then he thought of it.

'Please don't think the same thing as they do.' He nervously thought.

"Pidgeot, can you take us to mikupolis?"

"Yes, Ash." Pidgeot nodded as the large bird shot off towards their destination.

In about an hour or two, a city was seen on the horizon.

"Pikapi pika." Pikachu pointed towards the city.

"Okay take me to the center of town and that'll be all." Ash said.

The large bird landed gracefully in the center of town and was returned to its ball after a pet on the head for flying all this way. Ash ran and ran to the house. As he ran, it began to drizzle, which changed to raining in a matter of minutes.

Ash found the house he was looking for. He walked up to the door and knocked once… then twice… thrice until…

"*yawn* Ash… is that you? I thought you went back home…" A short haired blonde girl asked tiredly.

"I-I have no home left to go back to…" Ash said as he teared up.

"I'm sorry I must be mistaken, but it sounded like you said you had no home to go back to." She said.

"I need to tell Hatsune something." Ash said.

"…Okay, first get your ass out of the rain and sit down, I'll go get her." The blonde girl said.

"Thanks, Rin." Ash said as he walked into the living room and sat down. Pikachu got off of his shoulder and sat next to him.

Rin walked into her older sister's room and went up to the bed.

"Hatsune, wake up, your boyfriend's here." Rin whispered.

"*groan* What?" Hatsune asked.

"Ash is here and he looks very depressed. He wants to see you." Rin said.

The second she said "Ash", she was happy. But that changed when she heard the rest.

"Okay, I'll go see him." Hatsune said.

Ash was petting Pikachu when he turned and saw the girl that he had a crush on walk into the room, wearing a night gown, covered by a sweatshirt. She looked at Ash and was heartbroken to see that he looked depressed and in pain.

"Ash, what are you doing here? I thought you went back to Kanto to go start a new journey." Hatsune asked.

"I-I…" suddenly Ash leapt at Hatsune, giving her a giant hug while crying. "Please don't think that I'm a loser. You don't think that right?" Ash cried.

"N-No of course not, what happened?"

Ash told his story. Every detail.

Ash and Pikachu were on their way home with Bulbasaur and his newest addition to his Pokemon family, Riolu.

"Hey Bulbasaur, thanks for helping us back at mikupolis. If you weren't there, team rocket might have actually gotten away with Pikachu." Ash said.

"Bulba Bulbasaur." Bulbasaur nodded.

Ash then spaced off thinking about his latest traveling group. There were the twins Len and Rin, Meiko and Kaito, Megurine Luka, and… Hatsune. Ash sighed.

'She probably wouldn't date me if I was the last man on this earth.' To get her out of his head, he changed it to the thought of what his mom's going to cook when he gets back.

They looked ahead and saw a sign that said 'Welcome to pallet town'

"Hey Pikachu, last one there is not getting fourths!" Ash shouted as he sprinted towards his home.

"Pika pika!" Pikachu jumped off of his master's shoulder and raced him to the house.

He opened the door and saw Gary, Misty, Brock, May, Max, Drew, Dawn, and his mom staring at him.

"Um… is there something on my face?" Ash asked.

"Ash sweety, there is something we need to say…" Delia said.

"Okay what is it?"

"Ash, how many leagues have you won?"

"Why does it matter?"

"Ash, you win most of your battles out of luck, you have had Pikachu for 6 years and it still hasn't evolved and gets it's ass whooped by another starter pokemon. Most of all, you have not won a single league. Doesn't this tell you something?" Misty asked.

"I don't understand."

"We think that you should just stop trying to accomplish the dream of you being a Pokemon master. It's just like a cloud in the sky, you can't reach it." Brock said.

"Ash think about it. I wanted the same dream, but I gave up on it. And now look at me, I'm a researcher just like gramps." Gary said.

"There just some things that people are good at and things that people aren't good at. You're just not one of the people who are good at leagues." May tried to convince Ash.

Saying that Ash was hurt by this was an understatement. He was derailed.

"You don't agree with them mom, do you?" Ash asked as tears began to form.

"Ash, don't you think that you should stop?" Delia asked.

"I can't believe this…" Ash whispered as he turned around and ran with Pikachu and Bulbasaur right behind him. They just ran, not stopping when hearing them call his name, he ran until he got to Viridian city to pick up Squirtle.

"Officer Jenny, quick I need to have Squirtle back." Ash said.

"Sure, Ash." Jenny walked over to the Pokeballs and gave Ash's back to him.

He then ran into the forest.

"Pidgeot! Pidgeot, I need your assistance!" Ash shouted.

A loud screech was heard and the giant bird appeared before his old mentor.

"Pidgeot, I need to leave Kanto. This is yours…" Ash showed Pidgeot it's old Pokeball. "You can come with or stay, either way I am okay with."

Pidgeot immediately pushed the button to suck itself into it's Pokeball.

"Thank you old friend." Ash felt a pain in his stomach when he said friend. "Now come out!"

"Wait!" A different voice from the betrayers' said.

Ash turned around to see Team Rocket.

"Where are you going?" James asked.

"I'm disappearing."

"Why?"

"The people I called friends have betrayed me. I need to get out of here."

"Well we can't let you do that… without our help." Jessie smiled.

"What do you have in mind?" Ash asked.

"Give us your hat." James said.

"Why?"

"What were gonna do is a make a forest fire here. Burn your hat but still visible enough to see that it's yours, and say that you burned in the fire. Greatly gets rid of suspicion and search parties." James said.

"Wow James, dats pretty smart of you, considerin' you're you." Meowth said.

"But we have one last request, don't forget us, twerp okay?" Jessie asked.

"Of course." Ash said as he handed his hat to them. "Now let's go get Charizard!"

As the bird pokemon took off, they looked to see Jessie let loose an arcanine and it started to launch a flamethrower.

'We'll meet again, I promise.' Ash shed a tear.

Ash told how he got Charizard, explained everything to them and came here.

"I-I can't believe that they would do something like this. I'm so sorry Ash." Hatsune said as she hugged her secret crush as he cried into her sweatshirt.

"I c-can't go back, b-b-but I have no other place to go."

"Yes you do Ash." Rin said.

"With us." Hatsune said as she stroked Ash's hair.

"I-I don't want to be a burden to you."

"Ash, you won't be a burden." Hatsune was heartbroken that Ash would even think that.

"Yes I would like that." Ash shed a tear.

"Now just go to sleep." Hatsune whispered as she made Ash lie down. "We'll talk more in the morning."

'I love you.' The two thought to themselves.

Ash then drifted off to the land of dreams.

Ash was floating in space when suddenly giant versions of the betrayers appeared.

"So pathetic." Gary said.

"You disappoint me." Delia frowned.

"How many leagues have you won?" misty asked.

"It's just like a cloud in the sky, it can't be reached." Brock said

After many insults and questions, they disappeared. Then Pikachu appeared, speaking perfect English.

"Ash, I thought that you would help me get stronger, but in reality, you have just made me look weak." Pikachu then launched a massive thunderbolt at Ash.

Ash woke up sweating heavily, seeing that it was morning. He looked to his right to see Pikachu looking at him nervously.

"Pikachu, don't worry I'm fine." Ash said as he scratched behind Pikachu's ear.

Ash then stood up and walked out of his room. He walked into the kitchen to see Rin was cooking.

"Well well well, someone is finally up. Want some toast?" Rin asked.

"Sure."

'He was hit bad. He looks even more depressed than he did when he lost the leagues.' Rin thought to herself.

"Well anyways, here's your toast, want anything else? Coffee, tea, milk?"

"No thanks."

Ash sat down and ate. About fifteen minutes later, Hatsune came out. She had the same clothing she had on when Ash arrived. She walked over and grabbed some toast, sat next to Ash and turned on the TV station. A few moments later, a boy who looked like an identical twin of Rin walked out.

"Morning." the boy said. He walked over, picked up some toast and sat down.

"Morning Len." Ash said.

"Hey Ash … …wait what?! Ash what are you doing here?" Len said as he almost choked on his toast.

"…" the room became silent.

"Ash was betrayed by his friends and family."

"Do you think they regret it?"

"I don't know but look." Hatsune said

'Welcome to Kanto news. Today's story is very tragic. Yesterday thee was a forest fire in Viridian forest. When authorities searched the remains of the fire, they found a hat that is believed to belong to a teenage boy by the name of Ash Ketchum. Friends and family are in denial believing that Ash is alive and must come home.'

"Well then." Len's eyes widened.

"Ash is going to live with us." Rin said.

"I'm fine with that, it'll be like a new journey, only modified." Len smiled.

"If he's going to stay with us, we need to change his name."

"Ashura Knight." Ash said.

"I like it." Hatsune smiled.

One thing was true, Len was right. This is a new start. The reset button has been pushed. No longer is there an Ash Ketchum. Ashura Knight is born


	2. Chapter 2: help

Ash has been silent for the past few days, eating very little and rarely comes out. Pikachu and Hatsune felt that they needed to change it fast. She walked into the room to see Ash staring out of the window and into the distance.

"Hey, I think I know what might cheer you up." Hatsune said.

"What?" Ash asked.

"Come on." Hatsune said as she grabbed his arm and dragged him outside.

She led Ash into a closed music studio.

"Do you remember this place?" Hatsune asked.

"It's where we first met and started our journey." Ash said with a lifeless face.

"That was the best moment of my life. *gasp* Look!" Hatsune pointed at a microphone and amp. She turned it on and tapped on the microphone, which started working. She then began singing the song that she sang when the saw each other.

"Itsudatte kimi wa waraware-mono da

Yaru koto nasu koto tsuitenakute

Ageku ni ame ni furare

Okini no kasa wa kaze de tondette

Soko no nora wa gokurou-sama to

Ashi o funzuketetta

Itsumodoori kimi wa kiraware-mono da

Nanni mo sezu tomo toozakerarete

Doryoku o shite miru kedo

Sono riyuu nante 'Nanto naku?' de

Kimi wa tohou ni kurete kanashindeta

Nara atashi no koe o tsukaeba ii yo

Hito ni yotte wa rikai funou de

Nante mimizawari, hidoi koe datte

Iwareru kedo

Kitto kimi no chikara ni nareru

Dakara atashi o utawasete mite

Sou kimi no kimi dake no kotoba de sa

She ran over a grabbed Ash. Hatsune helped Ash dance around on the empty floor.

Tsuzutte tsuranete

Atashi ga sono kotoba o sakebu kara

Egaite risou o

Sono omoi wa dare ni mo furesasenai

Garakuta no koe wa soshite hibiku

Ari no mama o bukiyou ni tsunaide

Seiippai ni oogoe o ageru

Itsukara ka kimi wa ninki-mono da

Takusan no hito ni motehayasare atashi mo hana ga takai

Demo itsukara ka kimi wa kawatta

Tsumetaku natte dakedo sabishisou datta

Mou kikai no koe nante takusan da

Boku wa boku jishin nanda yo tte

Tsui ni kimi wa osaekirenaku natte

Atashi o kiratta

Kimi no ushiro de dareka ga iu

'Tora no i o karu kitsune no kuse ni' tte

Kimi wa hitori de naiteta'nda ne

Kikoeru? Kono koe

Atashi ga sono kotoba o kakikesu kara

Wakatteru hontou wa

Kimi ga dare yori yasashii itte koto

Garakuta no koe wa soshite utatta

Hoka no dare demo nai kimi no tame ni

Kishindeku genkai o koete

Futari wa donna ni takusan no

Kotoba o omoitsuita koto darou

Dakedo ima wa nani hitotsu omoitsukanakute

Dakedo nani mo kamo wakatta

'Sou ka, kitto kore wa yume da.

Eien ni samenai, kimi to aeta, sonna yume'

Garakuta wa shiawase sou na egao o shita mama

Dore dake yonde mo mou ugokanai

Nozonda hazu no ketsumatsu ni kimi wa nakisakebu

Uso daro uso daro tte

Sou nakisakebu

Ash held Hatsune close to him while the two looked into each other's eyes. Suddenly, Ash sarted singing.

'Boku wa muryoku da.

Garakuta hitotsu datte sukue ya shinai'

Omoi wa namida ni

Potsuri potsuri to sono hoo o nurasu

Sono toki sekai wa

Totan ni sono iro o

Ookiku kaeru

Kanashimi yorokobi

Subete o hitori to

Hitotsu wa shitta

Kotoba wa uta ni nari kono sekai o

Futatabi kakemeguru kimi no tame ni

Sono koe ni ishi o yadoshite

Ima omoi ga hibiku"

Hatsune and Ash leaned towards each other until…

"Hey, this place is closed, get out!" The janitor said. The janitor was wearing a light brown janitor suit (Light brown boiler suit from GTA V), he had a pair of glasses on, he had a Hershel beard. The two quickly moved away from each other, both blushing heavily.

The janitor looked at them and chuckled. "Oh don't worry, you kids remind me of me when I was your age. Always a prankster. Well Hatsune, how are you?"

"I'm doing okay, Mr. Harold." Hatsune said as she scratched the back of her head. (Just chose random name for janitor)

"Well we should head back." Ash said shyly.

"Yeah."

"Well if you need anything, you'll know where to find me." Mr. Harold said as he waved goodbye to the two.

Ash and Hatsune walked out to see that the sky was getting dark, so they decided to head home.

"So who was that?" Ash asked.

"That was Mr. Harold, he is the nicest man on the planet. He was there to take care of me, Len and rin when our parents died. He is like our grandpa to us." Hatsune explained.

Later at the house

"Thank you." Ash said.

"For what?" Hatsune asked.

"Letting me and my pokemon stay here, and for worrying about me." Ash said.

"Ash this is what true friends do, they care about each other and help in any way they can." Hatsune said.

"Well, well, well, I was wondering when you would get back." Rin said as she walked outside. Pikachu ran out and leapt towards Ash.

"Pikapi, Pika Chu?" Pikachu asked.

"Pikachu, I don't understand what you're saying." Ash said.

'He asked if you are feeling better.' A voice in Ash's head said.

'Who said that?' Ash asked.

'It is me, your Riolu. I am speaking to you through aura.'

'Riolu, if I learn how to do this, can I speak to all of my pokemon?'

'Yes, master.'

'Train me.'

'I must warn you that this training will be hard.'

'I understand.'

'Then we train tomorrow, master.'

"Um… Ashura, you okay? You've been standing there for like 3 minutes." Len said as he started waving his hand in front of Ash.

"Yes I'm okay, I'm going to do some training tomorrow with Riolu. Also, don't worry Pikachu, I'm fine." Ash said.

This slightly confused Pikachu. 'How did he know what I said?'

"Well then, how about some dinner."

After dinner, everyone decided to head to bed.

The next morning, Ash woke up early, grabbed Riolu's Pokeball, and released it.

'Master, are you ready to train in aura?'

'Yes, Riolu. But know one thing, I'm not your master, I'm your friend.'

'Yes, master.' Riolu said as they left to train.

One hour later

Ash and Riolu jogged until they made it to a empty meadow.

"So how does this?" Ash asked.

'We meditate.'

The two began meditating while Riolu lectured.

'Aura is a essence that both humans and pokemon share. Aura can be used for good or for evil. Only a selected few can master aura.'

"Just like sir Aaron."

'Yes, he was one of the first few to be able to master aura, just like you will.'

"So how do I find my aura?"

'Search for what makes you feel happy.'

Ash was floating in the middle of nowhere, he searched his memories only to stop at his so called friends and family telling him to quit. The memory went all around him and repeated what they said. A red aura began forming around Ash, which worried Riolu.

'Master!' Riolu yelled.

Ash then opened his eyes and felt very tired.

"I should just stop. I'm pathetic." Ash said.

'Master that is not true, you have gotten farther than I thought you would. Sir Aaron took about a month to get this far and you're doing it in only a few hours. The only error is the memory. Search for what gives you strength and grab a big hold to that memory.' Riolu said.

Ash took a a deep breath and sat back down and searched deeply. He was back in the place that he was at before. A memory appeared, but instead of his betrayal, it showed Pikachu, his other pokemon, Len, Rin, and Hatsune smiling at him. The images were not alone however when it showed Ash's adventures with Hatsune, the twins, Kaito, Meiko, and Megurine. All of their laughs, the twins' pranks, the night time singing. On the outside, a blue aura surrounded Ash which made Riolu happy that his master found a happy memory to focus on.

'Master, slowly open your eyes.' Riolu said.

Ash opened his eyes to see the aura surround his body.

"So this is aura."

'Yes, master. This is the aura that you have, it is a larger amount than I thought. Now let's go back to see if you can talk to Pikachu.'

Ash and Riolu jogged back to the house to see everyone eating lunch.

"Good afternoon, Ashura." Hatsune smiled.

"So how was the training?" Len asked.

"Pikachu say something." Ash said.

"Like what?" Pikachu asked.

"That was good enough, buddy." Ash smiled.

Pikachu leapt onto Ash's shoulder and began nuzzling Ash's cheek.

"I'll take that as a 'It went well' then." Len chuckled.

"You know, Ashura, if I just got here and saw this, I would say you're crazy." Rin said.

"I agree, but at the same time it sounds really cool." Hatsune smiled.

"Well anyways, we have the rest of the day. What do you want to do?" Len asked.

"I'm gonna go to my room." Ash said. Ever since that day, Ash has had his depression moments which worried Hatsune and the twins.

"How was he, Riolu?" Hatsune asked nervously.

'Master was having some problems, but he took care of it.'

"What kind of problems?"

'Memories.' Riolu then said no more.

Ash walked into his room, sat down and turned on the TV.

It has been 12 days after the disappearance of Ash Ketchum, officers say that Ash Ketchum is most likely dead, killed by the forest fire, seeing how his hat was found in the fire. We have found 3 possible suspects. They are a part of a criminal organization known as team rocket. Friends of the missing child accuse them of this because the 3 have tried to steal the boy's starter pokemon. They were found near the location of the forest fire shortly after it started, one of them having an arcanine in her possession. However, she states that neither she or her accomplices has seen the boy for some time.

Ash watched some TV for a while until he saw that it was starting to get dark and decided that he should go to sleep.

It will be a while until he can show himself to the other regions for a while, let alone forgive THEM.


	3. Chapter 3: special days

Time skip: two years later (okay so it has been about two years and two and a half months since Ash left, the 'love you for a year and a half' was because they traveled for that long before the betrayal)

Ash has gotten older, his pokemon frighteningly stronger, his aura training dramatically improved. Ash's ex-friends and mom have lost hope that Ash will come home and have tried to get him out of their head. Ash has helped Rin with the house cleaning and cooking, Len with training his Pokemon, and Hatsune with being the protective boyfriend he is. He's been dating Hatsune for two years now and they couldn't be happier. Until this day…

Ash woke up early, got dressed, and left to go to a certain store.

"Hello sir, may I help you?" The woman asked.

"I am looking for a special something for a special someone." Ash said.

"Well what kind of event?"

"I'm going to ask the big questions." Ash smiled.

"Well then, who is it?" The girl asked.

"Her name's Hatsune m-"

"Hatsune? Oh of course, here I know what you should do." The girl smiled.

The woman lead Ash to a certain stand and pointed at a certain item.

"This is perfect for her." Ash said as he stared at the item.

"Look she's one of my best friends so I'll lower the price for you." The girl winked.

"What's your name?"

"Megpoid Gumi. Is there anything else you would like?" She smiled.

"Yes." Ash said. "I would like you to engrave something into it."

Time skip: 3 hours later

Ash got back to his place to find his girlfriend playing on the piano. It was a beautiful song that Ash knew and she was playing it perfectly. When she was done she saw him and smiled.

"Hey sweety." Hatsune kissed him on the cheek.

"Hey Hatsune."

"Happy 2nd anniversary!" Hatsune shouted as she handed him a bag. He opened it to see a photo of the two, Hatsune holding the camera and the both of them making funny faces. Ash found that there was a new hat in the bag. It was mostly black with a white pokeball on it.

"You seemed to love your old hat so I thought… you know." Hatsune shrugged.

"It's perfect, but I might have something that will surprise you. But you'll have to wait, I have a big plan today." Ash smiled as he put on his new hat.

"What is it?"

"First, we go to see that movie you wanted to see."

"The sea temple?" Hatsune asked.

"Yes. And then we go have a walk on the beach."

"How romantic." Hatsune shrugged her eyebrows.

"And then we have a picnic while watching the sunset." Ash said.

"Ooh, I can't wait! Let's go!" Hatsune grabbed Ash and took him to the movie she's been dying to see.

Ash was a bit upset about how this movie was based off of his actual adventure there, and at the same time, it made him remember manaphy.

'I wonder how Manaphy's doing.' Ash thought to himself.

After the movie, Ash held arms with Hatsune down the beach while she talked about how good the movie was. They walked until Ash saw something in the water that seemed familiar. He walked up and to his shock he saw Manaphy!

"Manaphy what are you doing here?"

"D…Dada hurt by May. Manaphy want to stay with dada to help him get better." Manaphy said.

"Are you sure?" Ash asked in complete shock.

Manaphy nodded, so Ash took out a Pokeball and showed it to Manaphy, who immediately tapped it and was sucked in.

"Ash was that a Manaphy you caught?"

"Yes it is the Manaphy that I told you about, the one that thinks that I'm it's father and May it's mother. It sensed that I was hurt by May and the others so it wants to stay with me." Ash shed a tear from the memory of him and May.

"Oh that's cool that you two reunited." Hatsune smiled, also wanting to change the subject.

"Now then off to the picnic." Ash smiled.

Ash and Hatsune drove up to a cliff that looked over the whole city. If a person was ther, the only word they would say was: beautiful. Ash set up the "picnic" while Hatsune sat and wondered what her gift was gonna be.

"Aw I forgot the food." Ash stomped his foot. "I'm sorry."

"You didn't forget your gift did you?" Hatsune asked nervously.

"Well all I have is this…" Ash smirked as he reached into his pocket and brought out a small red velvet box.

'Oh my god, he's going to ask the question!' Hatsune shouted in her mind. She suddenly didn't care about the food, but about her answer.

"Hatsune Miku, I have known you for three and half years now. You have been the nicest person I have ever met. You are loving, caring, honest, cute, and much more. The one thing I ask Arceus each night to spend the rest of my life with you." Ash smiled as he opened the box. "So Hatsune Miku, will you marry me?"

Hatsune looked at the ring and knew that this was partially the work of Megpoid, who knew that she liked this color. The ring was a grayish silver that sparkled when the sun hit it. There were three sections of gems on the ring two small gems two, medium gems, leading up to a big blue gem.

"Ashur- screw that, Ash Ketchum yes, I will marry you!" Hatsune said as she charged at Ash and hugged him with many kisses following.

Ash took the ring out and placed it on Hatsune's ring finger. Hatsune saw that there were words on it.

'Anata wa watashi no yuiitsu muni no aida' (translation: You're my one and only love)

"Oh Ash." Hatsune cried tears of joy.

"Happy anniversary, my love." Ash smiled as he kissed her.

"We should plan the wedding!" Hatsune gasped.

Time skip: three months

Ash was getting suited up for the big day when Mr. Harold walked in.

"Oh you look like me when I was getting married." Mr. Harold laughed as he shut the door. When he did he walked over to Ash and gave him a strict full glare. "My boy do you fully love Hatsune?"

"Yes, sir." Ash said with a hint of fear.

"I have taken care of her and her family ever since she was a child. And if I even hear that you have hurt Hatsune, I will find and hurt you. Do you understand?" Mr. Harold whispered.

"Yes, sir. I do not even have the slightest thought of doing that to her." Ash said.

"Then we have nothing to worry about." Mr. Harold smiled.

As Mr. Harold left,Pikachu, Len, and Kaito entered. All of the humans were in suits, and even Pikachu had a suit on as well with a yellow rose in his suit pocket.

"Don't. You. Laugh." Pikachu said in anger.

"We should head over now." Len said.

Time skip: about 15 minutes

Ash watched as Mr. Harold escorted Hatsune down the aisle. She had a beautiful white wedding dress with a blue butterfly hair piece in her hair.

After that speech that priest says, he says the words that everyone knows.

"Do you Ashura Knight, do you take Hatsune Miku to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do."

"And do you, Hatsune Miku, take Ashura Knight to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do."

"May we see the rings?"

Pikachu walked down the aisle holding a pillow with two gold rings on it.

Ash took one ring and placed it on Hatsune's ring finger. Then, Hatsune took the other ring and placed it on Ash's ring finger.

"By the graces of God, I pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." The priest smiled.

Instead, Hatsune grabbed Ash and yanked him in for a kiss. Everyone was cheering for the new couple as they ran down the aisle.

Time skip: 11 months later

Ash was so nervous, this day was coming sooner or later. He was in the hospital as he waited for the doctor to tell him the news. He was not alone, however. Len, Rin, Luka, Kaito, Meiko, Mr. Harold, and Megpoid were there waiting as well. The doctor suddenly walked out.

"Mr. Knight, your wife wants to see you!" The doctor said.

Ash immediately got up and raced into her room. She looked to be in major pain, but smiled when she saw him. He raced next to her and held her hand.

"Everything is all right." Ash said.

"All right, Mrs. Knight. Push!" The doctor shouted.

After multiple shouts, they heard the sound of a crying child.

"Mr. and Mrs. Knight, congratulations, you now have a healthy baby girl." The doctor smiled as he gently handed the child to Hatsune.

"She's perfect." Hatsune whispered.

"What would you like to name her?" The doctor asked.

Ash and Hatsune looked at each other and nodded.

"We would like her name to be Ashley." Ash said.

"Ashley, that's a perfect name for her." The doctor smiled.

After about an hour and a half, the others entered.

"*gasp* I have a niece!" Rin shouted in happiness.

"Shh." Ash said as he pointed at his sleeping wife and child.

"Sorry." Rin whispered.

"What's her name?" Meiko asked.

"Ashley Knight." Ash said as he shed a tear.

The pain. The pain seemed to have just disappeared that day. All of the memories have now disappeared and Ash Ketchum was now the happiest he could ever be. His new friends, his siblings, his lovely wife and his new offsprings were all his true family.


	4. Chapter 4: no going back

Time skip: about 5 and a half years later

Ash: 23

Hatsune: 23

Ashley: 5

Rin: 19

Len: 19

Meiko: 24

Kaito:25

Luka: 25

We see the mist of the mountain. We hear the peaceful silence. As we watch, we see a man sprinting across the land. This man had a black shirt, covered by a black cloak. He had a black hat on with a white Pokeball on it. Along side this man was his faithful Lucario, and his best friend Pikachu. They ran and ran and ran for about 2 and a half hours when he reached a house. The house was about two stories high and had a common Japanese interior.

'We shall be at the training area, master.' Lucario said before both Lucario and Pikachu left.

The man nodded and walked in to be tackled by a 5 year old girl. This girl had long jet black, with Aqua colored eyes.

"Morning daddy!" the girl shouted.

"Hello Ashley, where's mommy?" the man asked.

"She's still asleep." Ashley put a finger to her lips and shushed her father.

"Well I'll be sure to stay quiet." The man smiled as he got up. He took off his hat and cloak and saw his daughter holding a plate. "What would you like for breakfast?"

"May I have a pancake?" Ashley asked.

"Sure thing." the man smiled. He made his daughter two pancakes and poured a glass of milk. He handed Ashley her food and left her to eat. He walked upstairs and into his room. In his bed was his lovely wife, Hatsune Knight. He walked up and stroked his hand on her face. Hatsune opened one eye and yawned.

"Hello, love." The man said.

"Hello, Ash." Hatsune smiled. "Where's Ashley?"

"She's having some breakfast." Ash leaned in and kissed Hatsune on the cheek.

"Isn't it a little early for that?" A familiar voice laughed.

"*sigh* Morning, Rin." Hatsune sighed.

Ash laughed awkwardly.

"Well anyways, I'll be out in a sec." Hatsune smiled.

Ash walked out into the kitchen with Rin and saw Ashley was finished eating and playing with her Pokemon, Eevee and Manaphy. Ash gave Manaphy to Ashley for her first birthday, and Manaphy has become one of Ashley's best friend. Eevee was caught by Ashley and the two have also become best friends.

The 3 suddenly heard a large screech before Pidgeot appeared.

'Ash I have a letter for you.' Pidgeot opened his beak and gave Ash the letter.

Ash opened it and was surprised when he read it.

Dear Ashura Knight,

We would like to invite you and your friends and family to the World Championship Leagues. This competition, if you win, will crown you World Champion. You can decide if you wish to go or not, but you must decide by next week. The tournament will be in 3 weeks at the World Championship.

Sincerely,

Charles Goodshow

Rin read it and was slightly concerned about Ash. Ash's so called friends abandoned him because he lost most of the leagues he has been in. On the other hand, Rin was also slightly happy for Ash, because if he goes, the 5 years of training he's done will allow him to win easily and show those bastards that they were wrong.

"So what's going to happen?" Rin asked.

"I'll ask everyone what I should do when they get up." Ash said.

"Okay." Rin said.

Ash then sat and entertained Ashley for about 15 minutes when Hatsune and Len walked out.

"*yawn* hey." Len waved.

"Morning. Hey we all need to discuss about something." Rin said.

"What is it?" Hatsune asked.

"Ashura has been invited to go to the World Championship. Ashura, would you like to ask the question?"

"What is your opinion on all this?" Ash asked.

The two looked at each other and then back at Ash and nodded. "You should go."

"Well then I guess we should start packing. Pidgeot," Ash grabbed a pen and signed it, "return to sender."

'At once.' Pidgeot said as he took off.

"Ashley, go pack your things. We're going on a trip." Hatsune smiled.

"Yay, I love trips! I'm gonna go pack!" Ashley clapped her hands. She picked up Manaphy and walked to her room, Eevee right next to her.

"She had your energy, that's for sure." Hatsune said.

"You got that right." Len smiled.

"Well I guess we should go pack as well. When should we leave?"

"Seeing how this is the Championship Leagues, there will be thousands of people there to sign up. So I suggest we leave either tomorrow or the day after tomorrow." Ash said as he grabbed his cloak,"I'm gonna go tell my pokemon the news."

"I'm gonna go tell everyone else." Rin said as she took out her phone. "Meiko, guess what?" Rin said as she walked out of the room.

"*Sigh* I'm just gonna go pack." Len said as he left.

"Well I'm gonna go pack to. See you, sweety." Hatsune gave Ash a goodbye kiss before she left.

Ash walked out of his house to see a flamethrower shoot up into the air about a mile east of his house.

Location skip: training area

Ash walked up a the cliff that overlooked the training session. Below him were 6 pokemon sparring. A Charizard launched a flamethrower at a Blastoise who countered with a water gun attack. Along side them, a Venasaur and Pidgeot were fighting each other. Pikachu was launching multiple thunderbolts at Lucario who countered with Aura Spheres.

"Attention, friends!" Ash shouted, getting the Pokemon's attention.

'What's wrong, Ash?' Pidgeot asked.

"Friends, you have struggled alongside me and my family. You have made me proud to be your mentor. We have trained non stop for the past 7 years so that one day we can prove to those who I once called friends and family wrong. Well that day has come." Ash took out the piece of paper and held it in the air. "We have been invited to go to the World Championship."

'Enough said, I'm looking for a little payback.' Charizard crunched his fists.

'I want to show how strong we have become because of you.' Venasaur grinned.

'I shall follow you until the end, master.' Lucario placed his right paw on his chest.

'We're buds, Ash. What you want, I want.' Pikachu smiled.

Pidgeot nodded in agreement.

Ash smiled as he saw all of his Pokemon cheering for him. "Well in that case, we leave in a day or two. So rest up."

The next day

Luka, Meiko, Kaito, Megpoid, and Mr. Harold said their farewells to the twins and Knight family as they got onto their flying Pokemon. The twins got onto Rin's Dragonite while the Knight family got onto Charizard.

"Good luck, Ashura." Megpoid gave a thumbs up.

"So long. We'll be watching the tournament on the TV." Mr. Harold smiled.

"See you soon!" Ashley waved as they began to ascend.

"Stay out of trouble Len and Rin!" Luka shouted.

"We will!" Rin rolled her eyes.

The family and twins decided the best idea is that they should sleep until they reach their destination.

Dreamworld

Ash was walking on a meadow until he stopped. All around him were those who betrayed him.

"Well what do we have here? The loser's trying to prove us wrong, isn't that sweet?" Drew smirked.

"Ash how many times do we have to explain it to you? You. Are. A. Failure. Maybe losing this one will be the one to open your eyes." May rolled her eyes.

"If that's the case, I'll be sure to bake a big buffet for you for finally growing up." Delia smiled.

"Shut up." Ash whispered as he lowered his head.

"Excuse me, young man, what did you say?" Delia frowned.

"I said SHUT UP, Delia!" Ash shouted. "You people are just memories that I have had in my head for too long. My true friends and family are Hatsune, Ashley, Len, Rin, Luka, Kaito, Meiko, Megpoid, Mr. Harold, and my Pokemon!"

Suddenly something happened. The giant versions of the traitors began to break and shattered and instead normal sized versions of his friends and family appeared.

"We believe in you, Ash." Luka formed a fist in her hand.

"You can do it, my boy." Mr. Harold smiled.

"You can do it, daddy!" Ashley gave a thumbs up.

"Whatever happens, I'm proud of you." Hatsune winked.

All of Ash's Pokemon gave a thumbs up to him. After that, a bright light appeared behind them and engulfed them all, including Ash.

Return to the living realm

Ash woke up to the sound of an explosion that was very far away but in their direction. He looked to his left and saw Len and Rin still asleep. He looked behind him and saw that his family was still asleep while Pikachu was sitting on top of Charizard's head.

'Ash, look!' Pikachu pointed ahead. Ash looked ahead to see an island. This island was their destination. In the sky, fireworks were being launched into the sky.

"Hey everyone wake up!" Ash shouted.

"*yawn* wha- *gasp* LOOK!" Ashley pointed in awe.

"Wow… amazing." Rin said.

"That's one way to put it." Hatsune said.

"Hey Ashura, where do we sign you up?" Len asked.

"The Pokecenter. The letter said that it was in the middle of the island." Ash said.

"Well that's where we'll go first, I want to get to the room and take a nap." Rin smiled.

"Alright Charizard, take us to the center of town." Ash said.

"Same with you, Dragonite." Rin patted her Pokemon.

The 2 dragon like Pokemon obeyed their mentors and began to descend. They landed at right in front of the center and after giving their thanks, they returned their friends.

"I'm going to go sign up." Ash said as he put on his hat and walked into the Pokecenter.

"Hello, I'm Nurse Joy how may I help you?" Nurse Joy waved.

"I would like to sign up for the competition." Ash said.

"Okay. I would like to see your Pokedex please."

Ash handed her his Pokedex. She plugged it into her computer and signed him up.

"Thank you Mr. Knight, you're scheduled to fight in arena 3 in at 10:30 am the day after the tournament starts." Nurse Joy smiled. "Oh and by the way, Mr. Knight. Mr. Goodshow wanted me to reserve a room for you. You have room 1,309, the Arceus suite. We hope you enjoy your stay and good luck in the tournament."

Ash left to go see his family only to see his hell return.

"NURSE JOY!" A man shouted. He had spiky brown hair and his eyes, for some reason, are forever closed. Before he could reach the nurse, a pokemon leapt out of it's Pokeball and jabbed him in the side.

"Brock, how many times is it now, the millionth?" A red haired girl said.

"I think you're right, Misty." A boy with glasses said. "Anyways, I'm going to go sign up."

"Okay, we'll be waiting outside. Isn't that right, Brock?" Misty glared.

Brock groaned as he was dragged off by Misty and Croagunk.

'Great they're here.' Ash frowned as he left.

Ash met up with his family and they headed for the room.

'I agree.' Pikachu gave a thumbs up.

Location: around the corner from them

"Well, well, well, never thought I'd live to see the day that he returns." A man smiled.

"That can't be him, can it, James?" A woman asked.

"No, it's him alright, Jessie. I'd know dat Pikachu from anywhere. Da twerp's back." A talking Meowth said.

Location: Hotel

"1,307, 1,308, here it is finally." Len sighed in relief.

Ash took the key out of his pocket and unlocked the door. When they opened the door, their jaws hit the floor.

Inside there was the living room. It had three long couches that faced a giant flatscreen TV. They looked to the right and saw the kitchen, it had a fancy oven, granite tops and many new kitchen tools. The family walked outside and saw the pool. It was a big infinity pool and hot tub that overlooked the city.

"Wow. They don't spare any expenses." Rin said.

"Can I let my pokemon walk around?" Ashley asked.

"Sure you can, I'll let mine out too." Rin smiled

"Me three." Hatsune said.

Ashley released her Eevee and Manaphy, who dove straight into the water. Rin released her Dragonite and Blastoise. Len took out his Mr. Mime and Charizard and Ash let Lucario and Pikachu go do what they want to do. Hatsune released her Jigglypuff. All of the Pokemon began to socialize while the humans left to go do other things.

"I'm going to go get my swimsuit!" Ashley said.

"I'm going to go start on dinner!" Rin cheered.

"I'm going to go take a nap." Hatsune rubbed her eye.

"I'm going to go watch a movie." Len said. Ash watched as they all did what they said and then looked at all of the Pokemon that were out.

'*sigh* no going back now.' Ash thought to himself.


	5. Chapter 5: round 1

Time skip: 3 weeks later

"Wwwwwwelcome to the 20th annual Championship League. This is a league not to be trifled with. It is for the best of the best. 1,300 people have entered, that will reduce to 600, then to 200, then to 2, then to 1. I hope that you're as ready as I am!" The announcer shouted. On the field was everyone competing.

"And here to start it off is none other than… Charles Goodshow!"

"Thank you all for coming. Now as tradition, we will have the lighting of the alter of Moltres. I would like to introduce my old friend, Ashura Knight, who shall be starting this tournament by lighting the alter of Moltres." (or whatever it's called) Charles then handed the torch to Ash. Ash walked up the steps to the alter and threw the torch in, which soon became a large flame.

"The flame has been lit, may the tournament begin!" Charles shouted.

"The first matches will be between James and Diego in arena 1, Max and Sam in arena 2, Ashura and Jennifer in arena 3… Gary and Trevor… Misty and Brock…" The announcer said went on until he reached the end.

location skip: Arena 3

"I don't care if you're buddies with Mr. Goodshow. I'm gonna beat you, Ashura!" Jennifer shouted from across the field.

'Oh if you knew how wrong you are.' Ash thought to himself.

"Trainers, this will be a one-on-one battle with no time limit and no substitutions. Green trainer are you ready?" Raised a green flag.

"You bet I am!" Jennifer gave a thumbs up.

"Red trainer are you ready?" The referee raised a red flag.

"Of course I am." Ash glared.

"May the match begin!" The referee shouted.

"Let's win this! Go, Onix!" Jennifer released her Rock snake-like pokemon who gave a ferocious roar which didn't even phase Ash.

"Are you gonna go or are you too stunned by my Pokemon's strength?"

"Cockiness won't gain you any ground. Venasaur go." Ash said.

"Ha, we'll see. Onix use tackle!"

Onix began to charge at Venasaur.

"You know what to do. Show her what it means to be overconfident." Ash said.

Venasaur used vine whip and wrapped them around Onix.

"Wha-" Before Jennifer could even start her sentence, she saw Onix being slammed onto the ground three times before being thrown across the field, landing in front of Jennifer.

"Onix! Get up!" Jennifer shouted.

Onix got up as best as it could, but soon fell back to the ground and had swirls in it's eyes.

"Onix has fainted. Venasaur and Ashura are the winner." The referee raised the red flag in Ash's direction.

Ash walked over to Jennifer who was crying as she returned her fallen Pokemon.

"Hey." Ash said.

"What do you want?" Jennifer snapped. She was surprised to see him offer her a hand.

"You got overconfident because an Onix is a strong Pokemon. Looks do nothing in battle. Remember that." Ash said.

"Y-you're right. I haven't trained my Onix because I thought that he was powerful by size… I'll train my Onix properly and when the time comes, I'll challenge you again and beat you!" Jennifer made a peace sign.

"And I will be looking forward to it." Ash extended his hand for a handshake, and Jennifer quickly shook it.

The two then went their separate ways.

Meanwhile, the crowd was in awe at how fast that ended.

"Beat her like she was nothing…"

"How long was that? 30 seconds?"

"I think so…"

Elsewhere

"She was a little overconfident, don't you think?" Kaito asked.

"Yeah, well it seems she now knows that." Mr. Harold said.

"He did a good job making Venasaur hold back." Meiko said.

"What percentage do you think Venasaur used?" Luka asked.

"Hmm… I'd say about 20%." Kaito smiled.

Back to the tournament

Ash walked over to the Pokecenter and handed his Venasaur to Nurse Joy, who quickly healed Venasaur. He smiled as he heard someone coming up behind him.

"Daddy!" Ashley squealed. Ash turned around and opened his arms, which she happily ran into.

"Daddy won!" Ashley giggled.

"Yes he did. I think that he beat his record, too." Len smiled.

"I think so that was like a 30 second match." Hatsune said.

"Man, that is a new record." Ash smiled.

"Hey are you guys ready to head out?" Hatsune asked.

"Yes, please." Ashley said.

"I'll catch up, I'm gonna go see who I'm fighting next."

"That's actually a good idea." Len said.

"Hello Nurse Joy, who is my next opponent?" Ash asked.

"His name is Issei Hyoudou. You will be fighting in arena 8 at 12:30 pm tomorrow." Nurse Joy smiled.

"Well in that case, I think a good meal and a long rest will be perfect." Hatsune said.

"I have a better idea." Rin smirked.

"And that would be?" Len asked.

"Hot tub!" Rin cheered.

"Yay! Manaphy want to go into the hot tub?" Ashley asked.

"Phy!" Manaphy cheered.

Later that night, Ash and Hatsune were watching a movie with Ashley while eating some pizza that Rin made.

"This movie is pretty cute." Ash smiled. The movie was a story about a Pokemon cloned from the legendary Mew.

"I like Mew, I think that it's a cute Pokemon." Ashley giggled as she watched Mew bouncing on a pink ball.

"Well when you become a trainer, maybe you'll be lucky enough to catch Mew." Hatsune smiled.

As they watched, exhaustion hit both Hatsune and Ashley.

"*yawn*"

"You know, I think that we should to bed, Ashley." Hatsune smiled.

"Yes, we can finish the movie tomorrow." Ash said.

"Okay. Manaphy, come on." Ashley said.

"Phy!" Manaphy shouted as it jumped into Ashley's arms.

"Oyasumi, mommy and daddy." Ashley giggled as she walked to her room to fall asleep. (Translation: oyasumi=good night)

"Oyasumi, sweety." Hatsune smiled as she turned off the tv.

"I think that it's time for us to head to sleep." Ash said.

The two agreed and were in bed. Hatsune was asleep and Ash was soon to follow.

'One step closer to my goal.' Ash smiled as he went to the dreamworld.


	6. Chapter 6: surprise

"Welcome, this round is between issei from Japan and Ashura from mikupolis."

The ref was talking but as he was, a girl who had red crimson hair walked up and whispered something into his ear, causing him to grin ear to ear.

"You got it, rias. I won't lose!" issei smiled. He reached towards a pokeball and shouted, "Go Ddraig!" Ash was a little shocked when he saw the legendary red dragon glaring at him.

"Alright, Charizard go!" Ash shouted.

"This will is a one on one between the legendary Ddraig and Charizard. No time limit and no substitutions. Ready? Begin!"

Elsewhere

Hatsune and the others were watching when Ashley had to use the restroom.

"Mommy, I have to go…" Ashley tugged on Hatsune's sleeve.

"Oh, okay. Rin will you take her?" Hatsune asked.

"Sure. Come on Ashley." Rin smiled.

"Be back soon." Len said.

Rin accomplished her goal of getting Ashley there, but as she waited…

"Hey you're Rin right?" A small boy asked.

"Yes, may I help you?" Rin asked.

"C-Can I have your autograph?" The boy asked.

"Of course." Rin smiled.

After she signed his, he shouted. "Hey guys, it's Rin Kagamine!" As soon as he said that, a large group of people appeared and ran after her as she ran for her life.

Ashley opened the door and saw her aunt wasn't there.

"Auntie Rin?" Ashley asked.

"Phy?" Manaphy asked.

"Manaphy I'm a bit scared." Ashley whispered. This was the first time she was alone, minus Manaphy.

"Mana Mana Phy!" Manaphy jumped into Ashley's arms.

"Thanks Manaphy." Ashley said.

They then started to walk around, trying to find Rin.

Back to Rin

After finally giving the last person their autograph, she got back to the bathroom to see that Ashley was gone.

"Ashley?!" Rin asked nervously.

She looked around but found no one.

'I'm so gonna die.' Rin sweatdropped as she left to go look for her niece.

On the rooftops

A certain cat Pokemon was watching the whole thing.

"Well, now I know how we can do some good." Meowth said.

Meowth ran to his friends and told the news.

"Jessie, James, get your asses up! I found a way to help the twerp out."

With Ashley

She walked around and around in search for her aunt but found no one that even looked like her.

"I don't think we'll ever find aunt Rin, Manaphy…" Ashley said as she shed a tear.

"Phy?" Manaphy pointed at a paw that was pointing at them.

"What is that?" Ashley asked.

"Oy kid, over here." The paw motioned to come towards.

Hastily Ashley walked towards the paw and saw that it was a Meowth.

"I know I know, don't trust strangers. But trust me, kid. I ain't no stranger, you're parents know me and my friends." Meowth smiled.

"Oh and who are you?" Ashley asked causing Meowth to fall anime style.

"We're friends of your father. Speaking of which, you seem to be missing his fight against that issei guy." Jessie said as she appeared from the shadows.

"Why don't we bring you back to your family?" James asked.

"You guys aren't bad guys, right?" Ashley asked.

"No, it's just the shadows are really dark here." James said.

"Oh, okay." Ashley smiled.

"Definitely Ash's kid." Jessie whispered.

With Rin

'How can I just go back without Ashley? "Hey Hatsune, funny story, I lost your daughter." That just can't happen.' Rin thought to herself.

Rin was near defeat when she heard…

"Auntie Rin!" Ashley shouted.

"Ashley!" Rin shouted as she sprinted towards Ashley, pulled her up into the air and cried some tears of joy. "Where were you?!"

"I was looking for you." Ashley said. "Then these two people and a Meowth helped me get back to you, there of-" but when she pointed, there was no one to be seen.

'So team rocket helped her, I guess for Ash.' Rin thought to herself. "Well, let's head back before your mom decides to mega evolve and attack me." Rin smiled.

The two then walked back to the arena.

"Hey you two were gone for a while. Where were you guys?" Len asked.

"Nowhere!" Rin said immediately.

"Look at daddy." Ashley gained their attention. On the battle field, Ash's Charizard launched a flamethrower at the red dragon while the dragon launched a green sphere at the flamethrower. The two stared at each other before the red dragon fell.

"No! Get back up, Ddraig!" Issei shouted.

"Ddraig is unable to battle. The winner goes to Ashura and Charizard."

Ash looked across the field and saw issei curled up in a ball and crying.

'Eh… maybe next time, buddy.' Ash thought to himself as he left.

Ash met up with the others and checked to see who he was fighting. When he did, he smiled widely.

"You will be fighting Max Maple tomorrow in arena 1 at noon tomorrow. Good luck." Nurse Joy smiled.

'I won't need it.' Ash grinned as he left.

"So who are you fighting next?" Len asked.

"I'm fighting Max." Ash smiled.

"Ooh this will be fun to watch. Who will you use?" Hatsune asked.

"Maybe Lucario." Ash said.

"Well, why don't we go have a nice rest. You want to be fully awake when you destroy him." Rin smiled.

"You can do it, daddy!" Ashley cheered.

Ash nodded and they left. They got to the room, ate, and went to sleep for the day that Ash has been waiting for.

The next day

"Welcome everyone, this is a battle between Ashura Knight from mikupolis and Max Maple from petalburg city. Release your Pokemon."

Max immediately released a slaking.

'Must his dad's.' Ash thought to himself. "Lucario, go."

'Yes master.' Lucario said as he leapt onto the field.

"This will be a one on one between Slaking and Lucario. No time limit and no substitutions. Begin!" The ref shouted.

"I promise to go not to use all of my power on you. But I warn you, I may not be able to hold myself back." Max bragged.

"Lucario, prove to him what REAL power is." Ash said.

'Master, I promise to make him regret that.' Lucario said.

"Slaking use a body slam." Max laughed.

'Dodge, then use aura sphere. If he somehow stays up after that, use close combat.' Ash said.

"So, you're too scared to say anything because of my awesome Pokemon's power." Max continued to brag.

But his cockiness depleted because when Slaking almost made contact with Lucario, Lucario disappeared. Lucario then reappeared behind Slaking, an aura sphere ready to fire.

Ash nodded, and Lucario hit slaking in the back. Slaking shouted in pain as it was launched into the wall.

"Get up Slaking!"

Slaking just barely stood up but that bravery was depleted when Lucario launched multiple attacks at slaking, knocking him out instantly.

"Slaking is unable to battle. The round goes to Ashura and Lucario."

"You cheater!" Max shouted as he ran away.

"I'm just better than you because of you." Ash whispered to himself.

With Max

"It's okay, Max. I've failed many times in contests, but I never gave up." May said.

"That guy cheated." Max pouted.

"Would you like me to guy ask him to apologize?" May asked.

"Yes." Max said.

Elsewhere

"Good job, sweety." Hatsune kissed Ash on the cheek.

"Ew, mommy and daddy are kissing." Ashley stuck her tongue out.

"I say we have a special dinner tonight." Rin said.

'Good job, buddy.' Pikachu gave a thumbs up.

The group walked home to rest for tomorrow. They entered, Ash placing his cloak on a hanger.

"I want you to relax. Rin, help me make dinner." Hatsune said.

"I'm gonna go take a nap." Len yawned.

"I'm gonna go swimming with Manaphy!" Ashley giggled.

Ash decided to listen to his wife and decided to take a nap on the couch.

1 hour later

"Hey, sweety. Dinner's ready." Hatsune smiled.

The family began eating until they heard…

*knock knock*

"I got it." Ash said.

When he opened the door, he hated himself for not being cautious.

"Ash?"


	7. Chapter 7: the reveal

She saw it, the raven black hair. The face looked the exact same, only older.

"Ash?" May asked.

"…May." Ash said.

'It's him, but wait he's dead.' This thought went into every part of May's mind. She turned around and ran, memories slowly returning of the days that they were traveling together.

Meanwhile

'This isn't going to end well.' Ash thought to himself.

The next day

Ash was currently preparing for his next fight. It was against Misty. He had the cloak on just in case May kept it a secret.

"Welcome, ladies and gentlemen. This will be a battle between Misty Waterflower from Kanto and Ashura K-"

"I have a question for Ashura." Misty said.

"What is it?" Ash asked.

"Show us who are, take off your cloak." Misty ordered.

"Why should I?"

"Are you too scared to do it?"

In response, Ash slowly grabbed his hood and took it off. There it was, the hair was raven black, the eyes were the same eye color, the face was the exact same. The entire island seemed to have gasped.

In the stands

"My Ash is alive!" Delia shouted.

"It was Ash?" Max asked.

Around the world

"He's alive. Fenniken he's alive!" A honey haired trainer cheered.

Elsewhere on the island

"So he didn't wuss out after all." A purple haired trainer glared.

In Pallet Town

"My my, Ash is alive." an old man in a white lab coat said.

In mikupolis

"Well so much for not drawing attention." Luka said.

"Good on him." Meiko smiled.

Back in the arena

"A change has been made. This is a battle between Misty Waterflower from Cerulean City and Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town. Release your Pokemon."

"I'm glad you're back, but I'm here to win. So even if I have to beat my friend, I will! Starmie, go!" Misty shouted. A purple starfish like Pokemon appeared.

"Blastoise, I choose you!" Ash yelled. A turtle dinosaur like Pokemon appeared.

"This is a three on three battle, starting with Blastoise and Starmie. No time limit. No substitutions. Begin!"

"Starmie, use water gun."

"Show them what a real water gun looks like." Ash glared.

In the stands

"Wait, I'm Ashley, right?"

"Yes, sweety. You're Ashley Ketchum."

"Yay, I love new things!" Ashley clapped.

"Phy!" Manaphy cheered.

A giant explosion gained everyone's attention.

"Starmie is unable to battle. This round goes to Blastoise. Green trainer, release your next Pokemon." the ref said.

"Starmie return. You did a good job." Misty said.

"Let's go!" Ash glared.

"Gyrados go!"

"Red trainer, will you switch your Pokemon?"

Before Ash said anything, he heard his loyal aura Pokemon speak.

'Master, I wish to teach this woman a lesson for betraying you.' Lucario said.

"Very well." Ash said.

"Very well what?" The ref asked.

"Blastoise return, go Lucario." Ash said.

The aura Pokemon was released onto the field and glared at the dragon serpent like Pokemon.

"This will be a battle between Lucario and gyrados. Begin!"

"Gyrados, use hydro pump!"

"Max your agility and dodge."

On the camera, Lucario nodded and dissapeared.

"Where did he go?" Misty looked everywhere.

'Pathetic, how were you even my master's friend if you can't even find me right above your Pokemon's head?' Lucario said to her, using aura.

Misty slowly looked and saw the aura Pokemon above Gyrados' head, Gyrados sweatdropping at how he can't get the Pokemon off.

"Aura sphere." Ash said.

Lucario simply raised it's paw, formed a blue sphere, aimed down and fired.

"Gyrados is unable to battle, this round goes to Lucario. Green trainer, release your last Pokemon."

"I choose-" Misty didn't finish because her Phyduck appeared on the field.

"Red trainer will you switch Pokemon."

"Sorry, Lucario. I have a special Pokemon who would love to say hi."

Lucario nodded and smiled as he was returned.

"It's your turn, Pikachu." Ash said. Suddenly the yellow rodent climbed from behind his back onto his shoulder, nodded and leaped onto the field.

'Maybe I can trick Pikachu, then switch Pokemon.'

"Pikachu, it's me. You would fight me?" Misty pointed at herself, only to see Pikachu glare at her and see more sparks flying from his cheeks.

"This will be a battle between Phyduck and Pikachu. Begin."

"Pikachu use a thunderbolt."

"PIKACHUUUUUU!" Pikachu launched a thunderbolt so powerful, the stadium's lights exploded. When the dust settled, a charred Phyduck was still standing. But in a second, Phyduck fell over.

"Phyduck is unable to battle. Because Misty has lost all of her qualified Pokemon, the battle goes to Ash Ketchum and his Pikachu, who will be going to the next round."

"Hey Ash!" Misty tried to talk to Ash, but he was already gone.

Outside

"Well, soon the news reporters will be here." Len sighed.

"I'm proud of you Ash. The boy I traveled with would have looked for any loop holes, but instead you faced it head on and revealed yourself." Hatsune smiled.

"Hey Ash!" A man's voice was heard. They turned around to see all of the people who destroyed Ash 7 years ago.

"Ash where did you go?" Dawn asked.

"None of your business." Ash snapped.

"Ash we're your friends, tell us." Brock reached his hand out to place on Ash's shoulder, but suddenly a red aura covered Ash's body.

"Ash?" Hatsune said nervously.

"'Friends'? Are you kidding me, you think that what happened 7 years ago would should never happen? We're not friends anymore… or family." Ash said looking at his mom.

"Ash…" Delia said, trying to hold back her tears. Hatsune knew what Ash was gonna say, so she quickly told the twins to take Ashley to the room.

"I was hurt by all of you. From Brock who was a brother to me, from Dawn who was like a little sister to me, from Max who was like an annoying brother, from my oldest friend Gary, from Misty and May who I liked for a while, and the worst, from you, my own damn mom. How would any of you feel being told that it was a dream in the fucking sky, that it's time to give up! If any of you were me, who wouldn't be pissed." Ash said as the red aura got larger and even changed his eye color to red.

"Ash, sweety. Please calm down." Hatsune said.

Ash glared at them as his aura was slowly shrinking until it disappeared.

Ash glared at them before he turned around and left them.

"We hurt him bad."

"No shit." Brock said.

"I don't think that he would like to see you for a while." Hatsune glared.

"Oh? And who are you?" Drew asked, annoyed of the blue haired girl

"His wife." She spat as she went to go follow her husband.

'I'm gonna die a virgin.' Brock sweatdropped.

Elsewhere

Hatsune found Ash looking at the ocean from a bench, while petting Pikachu's head.

"Hey Ash, you okay?" Ash asked.

"They thought that I would forget." Ash whispered.

"Ash…" Hatsune placed a hand on Ash's cheek. She felt a tear hit her hand.

"They said that they were my friends… they thought I was the same stupid little kid that was tricked all the time 7 years ago." Ash's body suddenly radiated a yellow aura. Suddenly Hatsune remembered when Lucario taught her about aura.

Flashback

Hatsune was in the field that Ash trained on. She was sitting on a rock while listening to Lucario speak to her. "Mrs. Knight, aura has many different types of aura. There's blue which mean that person fine, red aura means that the person is angry, yellow means that the person is depressed, green means that person is happy, black aura means that person is pure evil."

"What do you think she will be like?" Hatsune asked as she placed a hand on her stomach. The day before, Nurse Joy told her that she was pregnant with a girl.

Lucario sensed the child and made a surprised face.

"What?" Hatsune sweatdropped.

"Her aura is white. That one is rare."

"Is it bad?"

"The opposite. White means that she is pure hearted."

"That's good."

Flashback end

"Ash…" Hatsune grabbed Ash's face, turned him toward him and kissed him. She was relieved to see that his aura went back to blue before disappearing.

"Hey, I think that we should have a special dinner tonight, I know that Rin would like that." Ash smiled.

Ash got up and placed Pikachu on his shoulder and walked back while holding hands with Hatsune.

They got home and were hugged by their child.

"Mommy daddy, it's a special day coming soon." Ashley giggled.

"Wait, it is?" Ash asked.

"Huh, wait you don't… remember?" Ashley gasped.

"Um I'm not sure. I mean I have a clear schedule tomorrow other than my battle… and someone's special day." Ash smiled.

Ashley hugged her parents and smiled. "I thought you forgot, daddy." Ash giggled.

"Why would I forget my daughter's birthday?"

"I don't know." Ashley shrugged.

"Well Rin and I will be sure to make a good cake for you tomorrow." Hatsune smiled.

"Oh yay!" Rin jumped.

"I'll be right back, I need to go turn in my Pokemon for the night."

"Okay, be back here soon." Hatsune said.

Ash walked to the center and turned in his Pokemon but before he left, he saw a Riolu that looked very badly wounded sitting in the corner. Ash walked up and knelt in front of the Pokemon.

"Why are you here and not being treated for your injuries?" Ash asked.

'My mentor abandoned me, saying that I was weak and cannot improve. He left me here after he made all of the other Pokemon he had attack me.'

'I have an idea.' Ash thought to himself.

"I get the feeling that you don't trust humans, but I know someone who would treat you with kindness. My Lucario said to my wife that her aura is a rare one, one that is pure hearted. I know she would love to have you as not a Pokemon, but as a friend. So, will you allow yourself to be captured and given to someone who will treat you with kindness?"

Riolu thought for a second and then nodded. Ash took out a Pokeball and pointed it at Riolu, but before Riolu touched it, he asked, "why are you helping me?"

"Because, you should always help those that are hurt and/or poor. It's the right thing to do." Ash said.

Riolu nodded and tapped the ball. He was then sucked into the ball.

Ash turned around and gave Riolu's ball to Nurse Joy.

The next day

Ashley woke up along with Eevee and Manaphy who slept on both sides of her head. She walked outside and was fully awake when she heard,

"Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday to Ashley, Happy Birthday to you!" Her family sang.

Rin and Len were in their usual outfits, Hatsune was wearing a t-shirt and jeans, and Ash was in a pair of blue jeans and a black t-shirt. Behind them all was a massive cake. It had three pieces of cake, (Wedding style) was blue and white and had a candle with the number 6 on it.

"Yay! Cake!" Ashley clapped.

After they ate most of the cake, Ashley wanted to open her presents. Len and Rin gave her a bike, Hatsune gave her a diary, and then there was Ash.

"Ashley, I have talked with a friend and I can take you into the battle today. Isn't that great?" Ash asked.

"Yay!" Ashley clapped.

"But first, we need to stop at the Pokecenter, okay?" Ash asked.

"Okay." Ashley said.

Ash and Ashley then left, Ash giving Ashley a piggyback ride all the way to the Pokecenter.

"Hello Mr. Ketchum, I assume you're here to pick up your Pokemon." Nurse Joy smiled.

"Yes I am."

Nurse Joy handed Ash 5 Pokeballs.

"Daddy, don't you usually have 4 Pokeballs?"

"Yes, but this one is special."

"Why?"

"Because this Pokemon is yours to take care of. Happy birthday." Ash smiled.

"*gasp* thank you! Thank you, daddy!" Ashley hugged her father and then took the Pokeball and released the Pokemon.

'It is an honor to be your Pokemon, master.' Riolu knelt.

"I'm not your master, I'm your friend." Ashley said.

'Very well, master.' Riolu smiled.

'Not again.' Ash thought to himself. He then looked at the clock and saw that it was almost time to fight his next opponent.

"Ashley, it's time that we head to the arena." Ash said.

"Okay, return Riolu." Ashley said as she returned her new friend. Ashley then released Manaphy and placed it on her head. "Ready, Manaphy?"

"Phy!" Manaphy cheered.

Later

"Welcome ladies and gentlemen! Today will be a battle between George Stanley from the Orange islands and Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town. Today we have a special guest on the field. Meet Ashley Ketchum, who's going to watch along her father in honor of her birthday."

The screen then changed to show Ash, Pikachu, Ashley, and Manaphy waving.

In the stands

"Wha… h-he took Manaphy." May said.

Back in the arena

"Go Aerodactyl!" George shouted.

"Go Pidgeot." Ash said.

"Go Pidgeot and daddy." Ashley smiled and gave a thumbs up.

"Aerodactyl use ancient power!" George said.

"Pidgeot, use Arial ace."

In the stands

"Ashley looks really happy." Hatsune smiled.

"Hey I noticed when the screen changed to her, I saw she had 3 Pokeballs." Len said.

"Ash told me that he got a new Pokemon for Ashley, but was wounded so he captured it and gave it to Nurse Joy." Hatsune said.

"He never ceases to amaze me." Rin said as they heard a giant thud.

On the battle field, Pidgeot smashed Aerodactyl into the ground but was hit by a dragonbreath attack.

"Come on, Aerodactyl." George said.

"Aero aero…" Aerodactyl suddenly fell to the ground.

"Aerodactyl is unable to battle, this round goes to Pidgeot. Green trainer release your next Pokemon."

"Scizor I choose you." George said.

Meanwhile

The battle was so intense from this close up. The dust was irritating, but a certain birthday girl didn't care at all, she loved watching her father fight. It was that and playing with her Pokemon.

*BAM* *BAM*

"Scizor, use fury swipes."

"Pidgeot use wing attack."

'I'm gonna travel just like daddy did and be the best trainer there is.' Ashley thought to herself.

"Scizor is unable to battle, this round goes to Pidgeot. Green trainer, release your final Pokemon."

"Nah, I know when I'm beaten. I forfeit." George shrugged.

"Are you sure?" The ref asked.

"Yup. Again, I know when I'm beaten." George smiled.

"Okay, well George has officially forfeited. This round goes to Ash Ketchum and Pidgeot." The ref waved a red flag.

The crowd roared in cheers as the two opponents and birthday girl walked to the center of the ring.

"Why did you just quit?" Ash asked.

"Because it would be a waste for you to use a Pokemon as powerful as Pidgeot against my magikarp. I'm not mad about my loss, I haven't trained in a while. Guess I should."

"Well it was a good battle, either way." Ash said as they shook hands.

"And may I say that I hope that you are having a wonderful birthday." George smiled at Ashley.

"Arigatō." Ashley waved. (Translation: thank you)

"Come on, sweety. I think it's time to go see mommy." Ash smiled.

Ash walked over to go see the others. Before he left, he asked Nurse Joy the question.

"You're next battle will be between you and Paul Shinji at arena 10 at 1:30 pm. Have a good day, sir. Oh and happy birthday to Ashley." Nurse Joy smiled.

"Thank you." Ash said.

'Now it's time we fight again, old friend.'


	8. Chapter 8: battle to the finals

The next day, in the locker room

"So the pathetic little shit has returned only to fail." Paul said.

"This coming from a purple haired bitch who gives away his weakest Pokemon all of the time." Ash said.

The two glared at each other and then burst out laughing.

"How have you been, Paul?" Ash asked.

"I've been doing fine. But more importantly, how are you?" Paul smiled.

"I've been doing okay. I will be better knowing that I will be one step closer to victory." Ash smiled.

"Well I hope that those 7 years have made you strong enough that it will give me a worthy fight." Paul glared.

Minutes later

"Welcome! This round is between Ash Ketchum from pallet town and Paul Shinji from Johto."

"Honchkrow, it's time for battle!" Paul shouted.

"Alright then, Pidgeot! You're up!"

"BEGIN!"

Elsewhere

"So who do you think will win?" Len asked.

"I think that it will be close, but I think Ash will win." Rin said.

"Ash, of course." A voice behind them said. They turned around to see a boy who looked to be about 5 years younger than them. He had an old fashioned London outfit, a black top hat, and on his face was an eyepatch.

"My my, our good friend ciel has arrived. How are you?" Hatsune asked.

"Good, Sebastian is still protecting me, my three other servants are taking care of Pluto, and I am now reuniting with old friends." Ciel smiled. "We should hang out more often."

"That would be nice. My only issue is when Bard tries to 'speed the cooking up'." Rin said.

"Well, I'll be sure to take away his explosives and flamethrower." Ciel said.

Meanwhile, honchkrow and Pidgeot were both breathing heavily and badly hurt.

"Honchkrow use a hyper beam!"

"Pidgeot use a hyper beam as well!"

The two blasts clashed and blinded the audience. When the dust settled both Pokemon were unconcience.

"Both Pokemon are unconcience. Trainers, release your next Pokemon."

"Infernape it's time for battle!"

"Lucario, let's go."

"So how has he been?" Ciel asked.

"He's been doing great."

They watched as both Pokemon used close combat against each other.

"Daddy is so awesome!" Ashley giggled.

"This is quite an interesting match." Rin said.

Ashley and the others watched the battle continue. Suddenly a giant explosion appeared on the battle field. On the field showed Lucario with a few scratches staring at Infernape who had multiple scratches. The continued to stare at each other until…

"Infernape is unable to battle. This round goes to Lucario. Trainer release your last Pokemon."

"I suggest that you switch it to your strongest." Ash smiled.

"Electivire it's time for battle."

"Lucario, I think that it is time." Ash smiled.

"What do you mean?" Paul glared.

Ash rose his right hand into the air, showing a bracelet.

In the stands

"You may want to call for Nurse Joy now." Rin whispered to Ciel.

Back on the battlefield

Ash tapped a button that was on the bracelet. Suddenly Lucario was engulfed in a red light. When the light died, Lucario was different. (I'm not gonna explain how he looks, but it's just mega evolved Lucario)

"Now Lucario, use close combat." Ash smiled.

In the stands, Ciel watched as Licario just pummeled Electivire. As he watched he started to sing a little melody.

"London bridge is falling, falling down, falling down, London bridge is falling down. My fair lady." Ciel whispered.

When he finished, Lucario was standing over an unconcience Electivire.

"This round goes to Lucario. Because Paul has lost all of his Pokemon, this battle goes to Ash Ketchum and Lucario." The ref said as he waved a red flag in Ash's direction.

Past and Paul walked up to each other and gave each other a bro hug.

"So, you have gotten stronger." Paul smiled.

"That was a great fight." Ash said. "Let's fight again some time."

"Sure but next time, I'm gonna win."

"We'll see."

Ash then separated from Paul and headed to his family.

Elsewhere

"Look, he's now in the finals against…." Len stopped.

"Against who?" Hatsune asked.

"Against Gary." Rin said.

"Daddy!" Ashley said as she ran into her father's arms. "You did a good job out there."

"Thanks, sweety." Ash said.

The family decided to go have dinner at a famous restaurant that was on the island. The family was allowed free food because it was paid by Scott. As they ate, they ran into a boy Ash never thought he'd meet again.

"Hey Ritchie funny seeing you here." Ash said.

"You're one to talk. You've been gone for 7 years and out of the blue here you are." Ritchie smiled.

"Oh where are my manners? Guys this is Ritchie, an old friend of mine. We fought in my first league."

"Nice to meet you, I'm Hatsune Ketchum."

"Ketchum? Ash I thought you don't have a sister."

"I don't. Ritchie, meet my lovely wife. Her twin siblings, Len and Rin. And last but definitely not least my daughter Ashley." Ash smiled.

"Wow, Ketchum. I thought I would never see the day." Ritchie teased.

"So how have you been?"

"I've been doing okay. I just lost my battle."

"Aw dude that sucks. Who did you lose to?"

"Gary. He has really strong Pokemon, but I think that you'll be able to beat him." Ritchie gave a thumbs up.

"Good life to you." Ash waved.

"Same." Ritchie waved back.

The next day

'The day has come, I'm gonna get my payback.' Ash thought to himself.

"Welcome ladies and gentlemen to the first round of the finals. Today is between Gary Oak from Pallet town and Ash Ketchum from Pallet town. Trainers release your Pokemon."

"Go Umbreon."

"Venasaur, I choose you."

"No substitutions and no time limit. Ready Begin!"

Merry Christmas everyone


	9. Chapter 9: it all comes to this

"Go Umbreon!"

"Venasaur I choose you!"

"No substitutions and no time limit. Ready Begin!"

"Umbreon shadow ball."

"Venasaur, dodge and use vine whip."

Venasaur took a small amount of damage as it was hit as it dodged the attack, but in return, Venasaur grabbed Umbreon and slammed it into the ground five times and then thrown into the the wall. Umbreon did a flip and landed perfectly.

"Umbreon use moonlight!"

"Use tackle Venasaur quick!"

Elsewhere

"So this moment has come finally." Mr. Harold said.

"Go Ash!" Luka said.

"Let's go Ash! Let's go Ash!" Kaito and Meiko cheered.

Elsewhere

"Young master, would you like to watch Ash fight?" Ciel's butler asked.

"Sure Sebastian." Ciel said.

Back in the battle

Umbreon healed itself for a second before it was tackled into the ground by Venasaur.

"Umbreon quick, use dark pulse."

"Venasaur, load a solar beam and max your agility."

Venasaur tried its best, but was hit by the attack. However, Venasaur managed to store enough energy for a powerful solar beam.

"Alright Venasaur double team followed by solar beam!"

Venasaur circled around Umbreon so fast that it seemed that there were about 32 Venasaurs. All of them leaned forward and unleashed an ultimate massacre of solar beams. The huge explosion settled and showed an unconscious Umbreon.

"Umbreon is unable to battle. Green trainer, release your 2nd pokemon."

"Go Arcanine!"

"Venasaur, are you able to fight?"

'…yes…' Venasaur said under heavy breaths.

"Flamethrower!"

Before Ash could respond…

"Venasaur is unable to battle. Red trainer, release your next Pokemon."

"Venasaur return. You did great out there. Let's go, Blastoise!"

"Blastoise use a water gun, followed by double team!"

"Arcanine get out of there!"

But it was too late, Arcanine tried to run but was hit by the hydro pump. Arcanine stood up after the attack, but soon fell.

"Arcanine is unable to battle. Green trainer, release your third pokemon."

"Go nidoking!" Gary shouted.

"Nidoking use poison sting!"

"Blastoise up your agility to dodge then use a quick attack!"

Blastoise dodge most of the attack but was hit the side by one of the needles. Blastoise shrugged it off and hit Nidoking with a quick attack, landing a small amount of damage. However, when he ended his attack he felt a small pain inside of him.

'Ash I'm poisoned.' Blastoise said.

"Blastoise, can you continue?"

'Of course.'

"Okay, use skull bash."

"Nidoking no, get out of there!" Gary shouted.

But after the attack ended Nidoking was unconscious, but soon after Blastoise fell because the poison had fully effected Blastoise.

"Both Pokemon are unable to battle. Trainers release your next Pokemon."

"Let's go, Electivire!"

'Master, let me fight.' Lucario said.

"You sure?"

'Yes.'

"Alright, go Lucario!"

"Electivire, use electro ball!"

"Aura sphere."

The two spheres hit each other, creating a mist.

"Xtreme speed, use aura to locate Electivire and then use close combat."

Lucario nodded, his eyes glowed blue and located Electivire. He then launched multiple hits on Electivire.

"Use thunder!"

Lucario was then electrocuted and hurt minimally.

"Use bone rush followed by one final aura sphere."

Lucario formed a bone in his hand and hit Electivire once in the leg, one in the other leg, causing Electivire to knell, and one final one in the chest. He then aimed his hand at Electivire's head and fired an aura sphere.

"Electivire is unable to battle. Green trainer, release your fifth Pokemon."

"Aerodactyl go!"

Aerodactyl appeared and tried to look intimidating.

"Lucario…" Ash sighed.

Lucario looked at Aerodactyl before hitting it with an aura sphere.

"Uh… A-Aerodactyl is unable to battle. Green trainer, release your final next Pokemon."

"Blastoise let's go!"

"Lucario… come back. I have an old friend who wants to see this happen."

'I understand, master.'

"Thank you. Now, go Pikachu!"

"Use hydro pump!"

"Thundershock!"

Blastoise was hit by the electrified water and was damaged majorly.

"Rapid spin!"

"Dodge and use electro ball!"

And after that attack the world saw. The 16 year old boy who was told to give up, the boy who ran away 7 years ago, has final won.

"Blastoise is unable to battle. Since Gary Oak has no more Pokemon, this round goes to Ash Ketchum and his Pikachu."

Ash walked to his locker room to see Len, Rin, and Ashley.

"Daddy did it!" Ashley giggled.

"Yes he did." Len gave a thumbs up.

"Where's Hatsune?"

"She is back at the room. She said that she has a special surprise for you." Rin grinned. "We're gonna take Ashley to go see a movie."

"Okay. I guess we'll meet at dinner time?"

"Yup. Okay, say goodbye Ashley." Rin said.

"Bye bye daddy." Ashley waved.

Ash proceeded to walk back to the hotel room. When he opened the door, he saw the bedroom door was slightly open with a shirt on it. He opened the door to see Hatsune dressed in the shirt that she sang yellow with and a pair of underwear. Ash knew what was gonna happen next, so he walked over to the front door, and placed a do not disturb sign up.

1 and a half hours later

Len, Rin, and Ashley were walking back when they saw the do not disturb sign up. Len and Rin smirked at each other. They unlocked the door and saw that the door to Ash and Hatsune's bedroom was shut.

"Hey Ashley let's go into the pool." Len smiled.

"Yay!" Ashley shouted.

"I'm gonna go get started with dinner." Rin said.

Half an hour later

Rin was cooking some lobster when she heard the bedroom door open. She turned to see Ash walk out side wearing a pair of sweatpants and a white t-shirt.

"So? What did you do?" Rin grinned.

Ash just blushed. Hatsune walked about wearing a tank top and a pair of sweatpants.

"What did you guys do?" Hatsune asked.

"We went to go watch 'The Battle Between The Gods!'. It was a movie about the alliance between Palkia, Dialga, and Giratina who stand up against the great God Pokemon Arceus." Rin explained.

"Sounds like my expierence with him." Ash smiled.

"You you're right. I completely forgot." Rin wide eyed.

"Well, where is Ashley?"

"In the pool with Len. Lunch will be ready soon."

"Okay, let me help. Ash, can you go check on Ashley?" Hatsune asked.

"You bet." Ash smiled.

He walked out to see Ashley having a blast in the pool with Manaphy while Eevee and Riolu played together. Eevee then walked over to where Ashley was and was being pet by her.

"Hey Eevee." Ashley smiled.

"Eev Eevee!" Eevee barked when it was suddenly engulfed in a white light.

"Daddy, what happened?" Ashley asked as she ran out of the pool and behind her father.

"It's okay, Eevee is just evolving." Ash smiled.

When the light died, instead of an Eevee was…

"Esp espeon!" Espeon said.

"*gasp* yay! I love it!" Ashley said as she began to pet her new evolved Pokemon.

"Espeon evolves when the bond between it and it's trainer is strong." Ash explained.

"Yay!" Ashley cheered.

"Hey guys, lunch ready!" Rin shouted.

They walked in and saw a great buffet. There was lobster, there was salad, there was ham, there were burgers, there was so many things.

"Wow, you went all out, sis." Len smiled.

"It was nothing, just a celebration lunch for Ash." Rin said.

After they ate the buffet, Ash decided that he should turn his Pokemon in because he forgot to do so. Ash headed to the center and turned in his Pokemon.

"Oh and Nurse Joy, when is my next battle?"

"Well, because you won the final round, you will have a 15 day free time before you fight the champion." Nurse Joy smiled.

"Okay, thank you." Ash said.

"Ash?" A voice asked.

"What?" Ash asked, annoyed.

"Ash we're sorry." Another voice said.

"Please look at us?"

Ash turned to see all of his old friends.

"Ash we are sorry!" Brock said.

"Please, is there any way that we can be forgiven?" May asked.

"…"

'Master. Your memories cloud you, search their aura.' Lucario said"

Ash's eyes glowed blue, which scared everyone. Ash searched them and saw yellow auras.

"Y-You guys truly regret your decision." Ash said in awe.

"Yes, sweety. Please I want my Ash to move back to Kanto." Delia said.

Everyone else just nodded.

"…" Ash shed a tear.

The group decided that it was no use, so they turned around. But their hopes were renewed when they heard…

"Yes." Ash said.

They turned and saw Ash looking at them.

"Yes, I now forgive you guys." Ash smirked.

"YAY!" Everyone cheered as they hugged Ash.

The group walked back to Ash's place

"Guys we have new people who are gonna be with us. Hatsune, Ashley could you please come here?"

"What's up Ash?" Hatsune asked from around the corner. She walked around and saw everyone.

'They've been forgiven.' A voice in her head said.

'Okay.' Hatsune responded.

"Let me introduce you properly. Everyone this is Hatsune Ketchum, my lovely wife." Ash smiled.

"Hello, my husband told me all about you guys." Hatsune said.

"Hey where's Ashley?"

"Oh let me go get her." Hatsune said.

When she left, Brock appeared next to him.

"So how has your relationship been?" Brock grinned

"Well I mean-"

"Daddy!" A voice giggled.

To them, a 6 year old girl appeared and leapt into Ash's arms.

"Who are they?"

"Most of them are friends. However, this woman…" Ash points at Delia,"is your grandmother."

"*gasp* really?"

Ash nodded.

"Everybody, meet my daughter, Ashley Ketchum. Ashley, show them your Pokemon."

"Okay!"

Ashley released Manaphy, espeon, and Riolu.

"Manaphy?" May asked.

"Mama? You hurt dada." Manaphy said.

"Yes but now May has been forgiven."

"Phy? Phy!" Manaphy cheered.

"Yay!" Ashley cheered.

"Hey what's going on?" Len and Rin popped in.

"Auntie Rin, uncle Len, we have visitors."

"Those are my twin siblings in laws, Len and Rin Kagamine."

'They have been forgiven.' Ash said through aura.

'Okay.' Len and Rin said.

"Are you guys hungry?" Rin asked.

"Now that you mention it, it is dinner time."

"I'll make a dinner for all of us."

Rin and Brock made dinner, May, Max, Misty, and Dawn socialized with Len and Rin, and Ash, Hatsune, and Ashley socialized with Delia. They all ate and spoke to each other.

"So how did you guys get Manaphy?" May asked with curiosity.

"It was weird actually. Hatsune and I had been dating for 2 years and it was the day I proposed. We went to go see a movie based on our adventure to the water temple, May. After the movie, we went for a walk on the beach and saw Manaphy and it wanted to be my Pokemon." Ash shrugged.

"You're a magnet of legendary Pokemon." Hatsune giggled.

"Okay tell us about you Hatsune." Misty said.

"I am a singer." Hatsune smiled.

"Sing something."

Hatsune sat up, went to her room, and came back wearing a floral shirt and a skirt.

Katachi no nai kimochi wasurenai you ni

Kimari kitta layout wo keshita

Futo kuchizu sanda furesu wo tsukamaete

Mune ni himeta kotoba nose sora ni toki hanatsu no

(I don't want to forget these feelings I can't explain

So I'm breaking the norm, deleting the provided layout

I'll sing my own song

And send the words once locked within my breast to the sky)

Kimi ni tsutaetai koto ga

Kimi ni todoketai koto ga

Takusan no ten wa sen ni natte

Tooku kanata he to hibiku

(These things I want to tell you

The things I want to reach you

May they converge together

And reach out to you)

Kimi ni tsutaetai kotoba

Kimi ni todoketai oto ga

Ikutsumono sen wa en ni natte

Subete tsunageteiku

Doko ni datte ah...

(All these words I want to tell you

And this song I want you to hear

Everything is joined in a cirlce

Joining us all together

No matter where you may be)

Masshiro ni sunda hikari wa kimi no you

Kazashita te no tsukima wo tsutau koe ga

Futo ugoita yubisaki kizamu rizumu ni

Arittake no kotoba nose sora ni toki hanatsu no

(This clear white light reminds me of your voice

I felt it tumble into the palm of my hand

It caused my finger to suddenly move along with the beat

I'm setting all of these words into that rhythm and sending them to the heavens)

Kimi ni tsutaetai koto ga

Kimi ni todoketai koto ga

Takusan no ten wa sen ni natte

Tooku kanata made utasu

(These things I want to tell you

The things I want to reach you

May they join a line

That they may reach you, so far away from me)

Kimi ni tsutaetai kotoba

Kimi ni todoketai oto ga

Ikutsumono sen wa en ni natte

Subete tsunageteiku

Doko ni datte ah...

(These words I want to tell you

And this song that I want you to hear

They join together with other, ordinary things

Connecting us all together

No matter where we may be)

Kanadeteita kawaranai hibi wo utagawazu ni

Asa wa dare ka ga kureru mono darou to omotteita

Isshun demo shinjita oto keshiki wo yurasu no

Oshiete yo kimi dake no sekai

(As I dance through these unchanging days

I began to think that they are a gift given to us

And that moment I believed, my world began to shake

Tell me, I wanna know about your world! [Tell Your World])

Kimi ga tsutaetai koto wa

Kimi ga todoketai koto wa

Takusan no ten wa sen ni natte

Tooku kanata he to hibiku

(These things I want to tell you

The things I that I want to reach you

May they join into a line

So they may reach you, so far away)

Kimi ga tsutaetai kotoba

Kimi ga todoketai oto wa

Ikutsumono sen wa en ni natte

Subete tsunageteiku

Doko ni datte ah...

(These words I want to tell you

And the song I want you to hear

They join together with other ordinary things

Connecting us all to each other

No matter how far away we may be..)

Hatsune bowed. Everyone stood up and clapped. Ash walked over and kissed his wife.

"So wait how DID you two meet?" Delia asked.

"Well before the 'event' occurred. I traveled with her, the twins, and her friends for a year or so."

"Really, that's very interesting. Speaking of traveling, have you been-"

"MOM!" Ash sweatdropped.

"Mommy I'm tired." Ashley said.

Hatsune looked at the time and saw that it was 10:35. An hour and 35 minutes past her bed time.

"Okay, I think it's time for us to go to sleep. Say good night, Ashley."

"Oyasumi." Ashley bowed. She turned around and walked into her room, with her Pokemon right behind her.

"Okay, I think it's time that WE head back to our room. Thank you for the meal."

"It was no problem." Rin smiled.

After they left, the twins and parents headed to bed. Ash and Hatsune were currently in bed and were talking.

"You sang really well out there." Ash said.

"You think so?"

"Of course."

"You know I'm proud of you."

"Hm?"

"You forgave them."

"It was thanks to Lucario."

"Always putting others in front of you. This is what I love about you." Hatsune smiled.

"So what do you want to do tomorrow?"

"I we have a nice rest." Hatsune winked.

Ash understood and locked the door.

The next 14 days, the family hung out in their house. During this time, Hatsune had been feeling weird. She had been keeping it a secret from Ash as long as she could. She didn't want to do it but she finally decided to check with a doctor. She dialed the number on the video phone.

"Hello this Brock, how may I- oh hey Hatsune what's up?"

"Hello Brock, I need you to come over here. I have been feeling strange." Hatsune groaned.

"Okay, I'll be there as soon as I can." Brock said.

"Just know that if you try anything funny, I will make my sister's Dragonite and Ash's Charizard use their most powerful attacks on you."

"*gulp* don't worry, I won't."

A half hour later, Brock arrived.

"Thank you Brock."

"So what's wrong?"

"I don't know, I've been having a weird feeling in my stomach and I have been feeling slightly nautious."

"Um… this may be an embarrassing question, but when was the last time you have slept with Ash?"

"You don't think…?" Hatsune trailed off.

"I'll be right back." Brock sprinted off. About fifteen minutes later, Brock appeared with a box with a thermometer like object.

Hatsune walked into the bathroom and after she tested herself. She got the results. A plus. She was so happy that she screamed.

"Brock its a plus!"

"Be careful. You don't want to hurt the child." Brock smiled.

"What's this about a child?" Ash asked as he opened the door.

"Ash, I'm pregnant!"

"What!?"

1 day later

"Good luck, Ash." Hatsune kissed him on the cheek.

"Thank you, guys. For everything." Ash shed a tear. They had one big group hug when the others arrived.

"We know you can do it, Ash!" Max gave a thumbs up.

"Good luck, Ash." Delia waved.

"Do it, Ashy boy." Gary smiled.

After they gave their cheers for their friend, Ash nodded and stepped on his platform.

'It's time.'

Ash saw it all in front of him. Him waking up late and getting Pikachu, the spearow attacking him and Pikachu, meeting Misty and Brock, fighting in the indigo plateau, meeting May and Max, meeting Dawn, meeting Iris and Cilan, meeting Serena, Clemmont and Bonnie, meeting Hatsune and her family and friends, being betrayed by most of them, he and Hatsune getting married, Ashley's birth, and now… this.

"Welcome ladies and gentlemen, you've been waiting for this the whole time. This is the last round. Who will win, will be the lovely champion Cynthia or will it be the returning Ash Ketchum!"

"We're here, Pikachu. We're here…"


	10. Chapter 10: the final battle

"It's the final round. This is it! Let's go Ash! Let's go Ash!" Luka shouted.

"He can do it!" Meiko and Kaito cheered.

"Do it, my boy. Win!" Mr. Harold cheered.

Back on the battlefield

"So Ash Ketchum, it's been a while since we have met, hasn't it?"

"Yup, and now I'm here to challenge you."

"Well I accept your challenge." Cynthia smiled and bowed.

"This will be a six on six battle between Cynthia from sinnoh and Ash Ketchum from Kanto. No substitutions and no time limit. Ready? Begin!"

"Gastrodon go!"

"Venasaur. Your up!"

"Gastrodon use earthquake!"

"Venasaur store energy for a solar beam and use protect!"

Venasaur was able to shield itself from the earthquake.

"Alright, quick use vine whip!"

Venasaur picked in the snail like Pokemon and slammed it into the ground.

In the stands

"It's gonna be hard because Gastrodon is part water type and Venasaur is a grass type." Max said.

"My husband can do it, I know he can." Hatsune said.

"Gastrodon use-"

"Release the solar beam!"

Cynthia completely forgot about the solar beam, which hit Gastrodon with full force.

"Gastrodon is unable to battle. Cynthia, please release your next pokemon."

"Alright, return Gastrodon. You did an amazing job. Now then, go Spiritbomb!" Cynthia shouted.

"Spiritbomb quick, use Psychic!"

Venasaur was too tired to dodge. Venasaur was launched hard into the wall.

"Venasaur! Are you okay?" Ash asked.

"Venasaur!" Venasaur shouted proudly.

"Okay Venasaur use-"

"Veenaaaasaurr." Venasaur groaned as it fell.

"Venasaur is unable to battle. Ash, please choose your next Pokemon."

"Venasaur return. You did an amazing job. Now then, Pidgeot take the stage!" Ash shouted.

Outside of the stadium

"Let's go twerp! Let's go twerp!" Team rocket cheered.

"Pidgeot use air slash!" Ash shouted.

Pidgeot successfully landed the attack, hurting Spiritbomb pretty badly.

"Don't back down! Use psychic!"

"Pidgeot raise your agility and fly high into the sky!"

Pidgeot was just able to dodge the attack.

"Alright, now use hurricane!"

The sky became dark and a hurricane landed multiple hits on Spiritbomb. When the attack ended, a Spiritbomb was twirling around in circles before falling over.

"Spiritbomb is unable to battle. Cynthia, release your 3rd Pokemon."

"Spiritbomb return, you did an amazing job. Now then, go milotic! Quick use iron tail!"

Milotic charged at Pidgeot in the air, did a small flip and smashed its tail, which had turned into iron, onto Pidgeot's head. Pidgeot struggled in pain but quickly snapped out of it.

"Pidgeot are you okay?"

Pidgeot nodded in response.

"Not if we have anything to say. Use brine!"

Milotic landed the attack and knocked Pidgeot out.

"Pidgeot is unable to battle. Ash, release your 3rd Pokemon."

"Pidgeot return. You did a great job out there, I'm proud. Now then…"

'It'll be hard but I have to try.' Ash thought to himself.

"Go Blastoise!"

In the stands

"Is he crazy?! Blastoise can only do 1/2 damage to Milotic!" Max shouted.

Rin responded by smashing her fist against Max's head.

"Ow! What was that for?"

"For thinking that Ash can't do it." Rin glared. "Remember, he's been training for 7 years straight. He can do it."

"Blastoise rapid spin!"

Blastoise hit Milotic and made it go back a few feet.

"Quick, now use flash cannon!"

Blastoise launched the attack and left a crispy Milotic. Seconds later, both Pokemon fell.

"Both Pokemon are unable to battle, Ash and Cynthia, release your next Pokemon."

"Charizard, let's go!" Ash shouted

"Glaceon you're up!" Cynthia said.

"Charizard blast burn!"

"Quick glaceon, use ice beam before that attack hits!"

Charizard launched the attack but the attack froze and crashed.

"Now use ice beam on Charizard!"

"Charizard dodge it and use inferno!"

"Glaceon quick us-" Cynthia started but sadly…

"Glaceon is unable to battle. Cynthia, please choose your 5th pokemon."

"Lucario, you're up." Cynthia shouted. "Use aura sphere, followed by power up punch."

Charizard dodged the sphere easily, but Cynthia planned this and Charizard was hit by a powerful punch, knocking him into the ground.

"Now use aura sphere." Cynthia smiled, knowing that this round was hers. Lucario dashed up to Charizard's face and shot a large aura sphere.

"Charizard is unable to battle. Ash release your 5th pokemon."

"Lucario, it's time." Ash said.

'Yes, master. I shall not fail you.' Lucario said before jumping into the battlefield.

"Lucario aura sphere!" The two shouted.

'Followed by close combat.' Ash said through aura.

The two attacks hit and created a fog of debris. Ash's Lucario then charged at Cynthia's launching multiple attacks. To their shock, Cynthia's dodged all of them and used Xtreme speed knocking Lucario back.

"What?!"

"You're not the only Lucario trainer who was taught aura." Cynthia smiled.

"I see… this is now interesting. Okay Lucario, use close combat." Ash commanded.

"You too!" Cynthia commanded.

The two charged at each other. While Ash's hit the Cynthia's face, Cynthia's hit Ash's in the stomach. This went on for thirty seconds.

'Quick aura sphere.' Ash said through aura.

Lucario formed a small ball in it's fist and punched Cynthia's once more in the stomach, forcing Cynthia's to lean forward. Ash's grinned as it formed an aura sphere at Cynthia's. Cynthia's grinned as it too formed a sphere, while being beaten, and aimed it at Lucario's face. Ten two attacks let loose and both were hit. Cynthia's and Ash's stood up at glared at each other, breathing heavily.

"Lucario, you good?" Ash asked.

'Yes, master. This Lucario…*breath* is strong.' Lucario said.

"You're Lucario's tough, Ash." Cynthia smirked.

"Your's is pretty strong, too." Ash smiled.

'Master, how about we end this?' Lucario smirked weakly.

"You bet."

"Lucario, use one final power up punch, go full power!" Ash commanded.

"You too." Cynthia said.

The two punches collided and both Pokemon were sent flying across the field, one going one way, the other going to the other side. Ash's stood up for a moment, before falling.

"Both Pokemon are unable to battle. Ash and Cynthia, release your last Pokemon." The ref said.

In the stands

"This is it." Brock said.

"He can do it. He has to." Hatsune said.

"Pikachu, I choose you!"

"Garchomp, it's time to fight!"

In the stands

"It's all over, Garchomp is immune to electric moves." Gary groaned.

"Say that again and you'll end up like Max did." Rin glared.

Gary gulped.

"Use slam!"

"Dodge and use sand tomb!"

Pikachu missed and was hit by the attack and type wise did extra damage.

'Pikachu wait for it.'

"Use take down!"

In the stands

"It's over." Max cried.

'I see.' Hatsune said to herself. She then used aura to speak to Ash.

'Now.'

'You bet.' Ash responded.

"Pikachu dodge and use mega punch! Followed by a mega kick!" Ash shouted.

'Finally.' Pikachu smirked.

Pikachu dodged and landed a punch right on Garchomp's forehead, then kicking Garchomp in the side.

"Quick attack!" Ash shouted.

Pikachu landed multiple attacks on Garchomp. At this point Garchomp was as weak as Pikachu was after the Garchomp's attack hit.

"Garchomp are you okay?"

"Gar Gaarrchomp." Garchomp growled.

"Use dragon rush!"

"No!" Ash shouted.

Pikachu was hit by the attack and struggled to get up, but no doubt got back up.

"Pikachu… use stone edge!"

'You bet!'

Pikachu landed the attack and made Garchomp very weak, but also made Pikachu weak.

'Ash, I can land one more powerful attack. How about we end this with a bit of a bang?' Pikachu asked weakly.

"You bet, and if we win, you can have eight packets of ketchup." Ash smiled.

Pikachu stood proudly as did Garchomp. The two stared at each other while waiting for their trainers to give them a command.

"Now then, let's end this! Use focus punch!"

"Garchomp use dragon tail!"

The two attacks met each target, knocking both of them down.

"Which ever Pokemon stands up first wins the match."

Garchomp began to get up but soon fell once struggled to get up as well. Soon however, one of them got up.

Ash fell to his knees, tears in his eyes.

"What a shocking turn of events. Garchomp is unable to battle. Pikachu is the winner! Because Cynthia is all out of Pokemon, this round goes to our new world champion Ash Ketchum and his Pokemon."

Those words have been one of the best words he has ever heard. He looked at Pikachu who weakly gave him a thumbs up.

The boy who woke up late and received a dangerous starter Pokemon, traveled multiple regions, took down every gang in each region, saved or helped multiple legendary Pokemons, had finally achieved his goal.

"Everyone cheer for the new Pokemon master, ASH KETCHUM!" The ref shouted.


	11. Epilogue

Epilogue

It was the ceremony for Ash after his victory of the tournament. Ashley was enjoying the food with her Pokemon, the ex traitors were socializing with Len and Rin, and Ash and Hatsune were watching over it. Soon some interviewers arrived.

"Mr. Ketchum we are here to ask some questions, sir." One person spoke.

"Okay, ask away." Ash said.

Multiple questions were asked, until one struck him.

"Mr. Ketchum, I'm from the Spartan studios and your answer will be in the 5271's article, why did you disappear and what happened during that time?"

Ash chuckled, "Everyone take a seat, this is gonna be quite a long story."

12 and a half years later

In the region of Kanto, a boy was starting to walk on route 1. He had a red hat and red jacket on.

"Look out Pokemon world! Red Ketchum is here to catch you all!" Red shouted in pride.

"Not without me." A girl said. She was around 18 or 19 and had long raven black hair. "Mom decided that I should look after you while you're on your journey."

"Okay, fine. Just don't embarrass me, Ashley." Red groaned, then cleared his throat. "Now then as I said before, look out Pokemon world. Cause I'm here to capture all of you!"

Ashley just giggled. 'He's a Ketchum all right.'

And so Ash's journey ends and a new journey has begun.


End file.
